


A gift

by SinfulPetGirlRD



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulPetGirlRD/pseuds/SinfulPetGirlRD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hancock really got the Sole Survivor in a pickle this time. Despite all ready feeling bad the sole surviors friends are not helping so he finds someway to make it up to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand alone. I love Hancock and am obsessed with all the little comics in Fallout 4. So this cute little random this is just that. A mix of two things from the game I love

I let out a loud unhappy sigh as I sat in the medical bay at Castle, to my left Curie is working on cleaning the broken skin around my forearm. The break was bad and I’m no doctor but even I know the bone isn’t supposed to stick out of the skin

“How much longer is this going to take Curie?” I inquired with a tilt of my head, “you already popped the bone back in and splinted it”

“Oh Mademoiselle Destany, you should just make your self comfortable, yes? It will be a couple months before your arm is in working order”

“A COUPLE MONTHS?!!” I yelp a little too loud, “Oh no no definitely no Curie that just does not work for me, I have way too much to get done, things here at Castle and” Curie makes a clicking sound shushing me

“Certainly not, you must let that arm heal. No fighting or leaving Castle if you can avoid it” She says, and  begins cleaning up.  Again I let out a loud unhappy sigh. Finally I give in and half heartily agree before taking my leave. Looking down the hallways outside the door I decided it was best to check on Hancock, he took a beating himself but the earful he got from Preston and Valentine was much worse. He was partly to blame for my broken arm and even though I didn't hold him fully responsible everyone else did. Wanting to avoid the questions and complains from my inner circle of friends I snaked my way to the make shift apartments on top of the eastern wall, hopefully I’ll find him there.

On the second floor I stand outside Hancocks door, the only sound coming from within is his radio, yep he’s home. I knock on the door with my good hand and for a few moments there is no response but finally his raspy voice bellows out from inside the room.

“If you’re here to yell at me again don’t bother Preston and Valentine already made their point so kindly FUCK OFF!”  I can’t help but giggle in response

“Easy there killer”

“Doll?” He questions, there is the sound of movement as he came to open the door. His room unlike the other’s here is a mess, junk all over the floor but to each his own I guess.

“Shit” Is all he says as he opens the door to look at me. My arm is in a makeshift cast and tied against my chest while stiches dot here and there, “Damn doll I’m sorry” I shrug as I walk past him and sit on the bed

“Gota smoke?” I ask tilting my head to the side

“Yeah” Hancock takes his pack off the dresser and hands me a smoke. When it’s lit I take a long deep drag before sighing a thank you as he lights one for himself. I notice he’s staring at my arm

“John, relax no hard feelings. It’s not like you dragged me into the super-duper mart by my ears, sides’ how could you have known there were super mutants there?”

“That an’t the point and you know it. An according to the group it IS my fault. An’t no was happy when you agreed to be my gal, now add the fact it’s partially my fault you came home busted up for what the 3ed time? Plus the fact this time you broke your arm?” I can’t help but roll my eyes at him as he speaks.

“ The infamous John Hancock caring what others think? I’m shocked”

“ Doll you know that an’t the point” he says looking anywhere but at me “you know I wouldn’t…” he pops a mentats into his mouth finishing off his smoke then doesn’t continue talking. Ever since we started dating he's been doing that. Like now that he has me he's scared. Don't get me wrong it's cute how much he cares but he don't have to worry so much. When I’m sure he won’t say anymore I stand ready to take my leave

“ In the end it was fun an I'm glad you're okay. Sides' I'd rather bust my other arm then let you get killed. Anyway I may be stuck here a while but I can still make sure things here keep running smoothly.” I speak as I walk over to steal a mentats from him, with a wink I pop one into my mouth and leave his room.

I had more to do the past few weeks than I thought I would, being stuck at Castle means Preston no longer sends out the men to those that need help. Bossing around large groups like this is why I don’t spend to much time in one settlement, I may be General but Preston does a better job of bossing people around than I do.

  Since our talk I haven’t seen nor heard much from Hancock, to be honest no here has. I’m told he comes and goes always stashing something in his room before heading back out.  

I thought about breaking into his room while he was gone to see what was up but everyone here has a right to their privacy and I’m not about to break that especially since Hancock is involved I just hope he is ok.  So one night, about a month into my recovery I find him talking to Valentine and Cogsworth in hushed voices. Curious I walk over

“Hey Doll how’s the arm” Hancock inquires

“Good, pretty soon I’ll be free to raise hell again, so what are you boys up to?”

“ Nothing to concern yourself with, look Doll there’s something I gota finish so I’ll catch you later yah?” With that he quickly runs off, Valentine following close behind. Cogsworth even shut himself down. “Men” I say out loud to myself as I go back to finish my rounds. When done I grab a drink from the mass hall and make my way to my “office”. After pouring myself a drink I sit down and begin flipping through the ruined Grognak the Barbarian Comics I found. Before the bombs fell I had every issue plus half of the Astoundingly Awesome Tales, yes they were childish but they were my little guilty pleasure. So I’ve been trying to remake my collection, sure they are far from readable but still, memories you know?

After a while I finish my drink and put my comics away but when I open the door to my “office” I’m greeted by Hancock  who is standing with his arms behind his back and a goofy grin across his face. Before I’m able to say anything he speaks up

“ Looks I an’t good at this kinda thing, and what happened made me realize something some just come with me” He says putting a scared hand out

“Um, Okay” is all I respond before taking his hand. Nothing is said as I’m led up the ramparts to his quarters.  “ Hancock what are you up to?”

“ Just sit will yah?” He asks as he turns his back to me and begins digging something out of his dresser” With a roll of my eyes I shut up and sit down. After what seams like forever he turns around and plops something into my lap. My jaw damn near hit the floor, there in my lap was a bunch of comics that almost looked untouched by the war.

“But…but how, what?” I manage to stutter.  

“ Long story short I know how you love these things so I found what one’s you were missing then had some help remaking em best as we could” I let out a happy squeak as I practically tackle hug him. " I can't repay you enough" 

"Come on doll" Is all he says before pulling me into his lap and begins to look over the comics with me. 

**Author's Note:**

> So many hits and kudos, thank you everyone. I wasn't expecting anyone to like this. going back over it, it feels rushed really just goes to show how spur of the moment this little idea was. I do have a few other ideas for a couple more stand a lones that I will be posting, and despite being standalones all will have my ss Destiny


End file.
